


Brass Critic

by orphan_account



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Anger, Blood Drinking, Face Punching, Gen, Gore, Murder, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doug shows his new accessory to his friend.





	Brass Critic

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another short story

It's a bad day for the Nostalgia Critic. His so-called "friend" told him the unthinkable, and Doug can't get those words out of his head. He wished to speak to him during work, but Malcolm wouldn't show up. Then, Malcolm was gone for the next session, and the next session, and the next. Doug's just about had it with his obvious movements, and he'll pay him back.  
  
It's a wonderful day for the Nostalgia Critic. A new accessory just came in the mail, and he snatched it from his doorstep until his wife could even see what it is. After he raced to his room to tear open the box, he smiled thinking of his friend. He had his good luck charms, and now Doug has one too. It's time to put those prayer beads of Malcolm's to good use.  
Slipping his new bling around his fingers and taking a hot minute to admire his new glimmering knuckles, Doug shoved his hand in his pocket and headed to work.  
  
Malcolm recieved a text saying that there was a present for him waiting back at the office. Palms sweaty against the steering wheel, he sighed, starting to regret ever building up his courage to drive to work again, but he knew he had to apologize for his immature behavior soon.  
  
By the time Doug arrived at the office, a familiar car was already parked at the front. He fiddled with his knuckles in his pocket and took a deep breath. Why am I hesitating, he asked himself, when I've got him cornered? With that, Doug took long strides towards the front door and swung it open.  
  
Malcolm jumped and immediately spun around to face the abrupt sound. A silhouette stood in the building, shutting the door behind it. Malcolm froze in place, unsure what to do and what to say, but he looked into the stranger's face hoping that he could recognize them. Finally realizing that the person was Doug did not make Malcolm sigh in relief, but rather send a chill across his body, for the man's eyes were clouded in wild hatred. Suddenly, that hatred jumped in front of his nose.  
  
Whipping his knuckles out from his pocket, Doug dashed towards Malcolm. Instead of turning tail and running, it seemed that the smaller man's first instinct was to hold his hands out in front of him. The shove on Doug's chest did not stop him from swinging at Malcolm's face, smashing something hard. Doug's prey spun on his feet, almost like a cartoon character, but as funny as it looked, that didn't distract the predator from landing another blow on the nose. A bit of blood sprayed from Malcolm's nostrils as he fell to the floor like a ragdoll. Now's my chance, Doug thought.  
He cackled maniacally before dropping to his knees, looming above his victim. Malcolm looked kinda cute like this, unable to move one of his eyes but quietly whimpering in fear, but nothing stopped Doug from immediately throwing and catching his fist into the younger man's face repeatedly.  
First Malcolm's nose caved in, then his cheeks, which eventually got torn and exposed the rest of the teeth that Doug hadn't knocked out yet. The inside of his mouth was soon completely smashed, flooding up with blood until it looked like a bowl of the most disgusting soup, but Doug then nearly dislocated Malcolm's jaw causing the blood to gush out and stain their clothes.  
  
Doug stopped when he noticed that his new knuckles were coated in crimson. He wiped the bright color off using the clothes worn on the man under him, smiling when he could see that shiny golden color again.  
He bit his lip looking down at the limp man and started to sweat. Was Doug getting turned on by this? Nah, he was just thirsty. After all, it was absolutely boiling outside.  
He licked the remaining blood off of his bling, sighing as he was pleased with the refreshing, metalic taste. Would he go down for more? Yes, yes he would. He bent down and licked the blood dripping from Malcolm's chin, and navigated his way up from the dead man's nose to between his protruding eyes. Blood seemed to leak from every orifice of Malcolm's face, and Doug was determined to clean it all off.  
  
After giving the bloody top lip a quick suck before pulling away, Doug wiped his own mouth with his sleeve. That hit the spot, he thought to himself. He looked down at the deformed face and giggled.  
  
"Nothing like a good pun," he said out loud. Lightly poking Malcolm's red eyeballs for a bit, Doug sighed.  
  
"Alright, buddy, I forgive you," he grumbled, slipping off his brass knuckles and analyzing them, "'cuz these knuckles actually kinda suck."


End file.
